629/guide
|1}}|guide}} Evaluation Voted the most popular character in the game, there's a lot to like about Lucifer. Living in the unresisted dark world with a splash of white, with strong overall stats, a very utilitarian leadership, and arguably the best active skill in the game, he excels as a leader or sub. For helpers, and should both be sought to build the standard mono-dark team. is very popular and obtainable, turning a respectable 3000 HP into a staggering 12000 on the 4x HP. is also a nice addition because the Fr to Ht conversion can be used offensively with Vampire, or defensively to help recover when you use Morningstar. Eventually, should be consider as a nice complement with her ability to pull down a monster at the beginning compared with Lucifer's move, which is a natural finisher. His Ultimate Evo, , deserves no separate guide since it doesn't change the Lucifer formula one bit. The added 1.35x ATK multiplier is almost inconsequential in the grand scheme of things and he only gained very minor stat upgrades. The only notable change is his new sub-color, which just means that now he doesn't fit into some teams anymore (Light god teams), changes the dynamic of some other teams (Chinese celestials) and opens the door to some new Blue team combinations. For New Players Lucifer is why Valuable Monsters was written- to help new users understand that this is a roll that will start you quickly and take you far. You will never hurt for friends, his skill can one-shot bosses until mid-game, and in late game he can be partnered with another Lucifer to get 4x HP/RCV that is imminently survivable. He is the definition of a keeper. The only drawback is the 25 team cost means you won't get to unwrap him as a team member until you're out of the very early stages of the game. If you are tired of grinding through dungeons without an attack bonus, make friends with , , or . A small update on usefulness: While still very good and popular, both as a leader and as a sub, Lucifer's status as the best starter and most useful mon has been shaken by a number of changes in the game, including Descended dungeons that have specific measures against Lucifer attrition teams in the form of high-damage opponents that has to be overcome by defeating them before they attack. Combine this with how most newer Descended bosses require the player to beat them as fast as they can (some of them even have literal turn-limits after which they start dealing too much damage to handle), which further shifted the game's focus towards ATK multipliers and spike damage instead of tanking and attrition. That said, Lucifer is still very useful and can carry you through all the Normal and Technical dungeons, but sadly his glory days are definitely fading. Background Lucifer, literally translated into "Bringer of Dawn" or "Morning Star" was an Archangel in the presence of God, but was cast out for rebellion. Upon his fall from heaven, he became the Devil, or Satan, a source of great evil in the world.